Saving the Games
by The Rican Ruckus
Summary: As the rating of the Hunger Games begin to fall the President looks for a new way to boost the rating. In a champion adequately named Achilles. But as Achilles gets to know the other contestants he must decide if he'll fight for them or for his own glory


"Are these it?" The President asked in disappointment.

"You did want the rating from the Hunger Games for the last three years-right?" The secretary replied.

"I was taking about how low these rating were!" He said tossing the papers on his desk. He was about to walk away when something caught his eye. He lifted up a sheet holding it closer to the light. Trying to get a better look.

"I'm sure maybe next-."

"What is this?" The President asked.

"What?" The secretary replied walking over.

"That," President said pointing to something on the sheet.

"I do not know. Let me get a look here," the secretary said taking out his glasses to get a better look. "The Wrath of the Coliseum. Ow that's a show similar to the Hunger Games where the best fighters from around all of the districts battle."

"The same?" The President replied. "Similar to us in every way except the ratings. And there was something else you said."

"Districts?"

"No."

"Battle?" The secretary asked fishing for the answer.

"No, no, no before all that." He said trying to remind him.

"The best fighters in the world?"

"Exactly!" The President said snapping his fingers when he got it right. "_The best in the world._ Take me to these wrath of whatever."

"I can put you on the next train," he replied taking out his phone. "Hello I would like a charter for-."

"I want to go more…inconspicuous make it happen." The president said before releasing his grip on his secretary's cell phone.

"Inconspicuous. I can do that." He told him.

They were on the next train out of the city. They entered the Coliseum an enormously beautiful sight.

"Where do they get the money to do this?"

"The rating are that good," the secretary replied. "And if you think a lot of people watch it. You won't believe how many people go to it."

The train stopped and they entered the tunnel that led to the stadium.

"I'm Romney Phines," the secretary told the ticket sales man. "And this is my, _assistant,_" Romney said tossing the President a wink. "Josiah Banks." Which Josiah shook his head to. Nobody knew the President's name. He felt it gave a mystic of authority if everyone knew him as President. Only Romney new his real name. So he was able to pass undetected.

"This way Jo," Romney joked signaling to him where they needed to enter. And into the arena they entered. Enormous. Five stories of people surrounding the ring.

"These seats are great," Josiah replied. "Way to go Romney."

"You've been a good assistant," He replied.

"Can people see from way up there?" Josiah asked pointing to the nose bleed seats.

"And see well," Romney replied.

"How do you know that?"

"I've sat there and not only that they equip each seat with a pair of these." Romney said pulling out a pair of binoculars.

"I want one." Josiah demanded.

"Check under your seat." Rick told him.

"No way," Josiah said taking out his pair and checking them out. Which he almost dropped as the crowd started drumming on the seat in front of them. "What is going on?"

"Get up," Romney told him drumming on the side of the arena. "Come on!" The President got up letting out his inner child. Out came the contestants. Battle after battle was seen before them. The crowd was electric. The President was astounded how into the matches the people were. All he had experienced was silence from the Hunger Games it was up lifting to be around energetic people. He found himself cheering right along with the audience for the final blow. His heart was filled with adrenaline seeing fighters rally back from certain defeat.

Then the lights dimmed. Spot lights flared across all over the place. "It's time for the main event!" Final Countdown played pumped up the crowd. "From the mountains of district 3 is the two time two time champion of the woooooorld! The man only known as DUKE!"

"DDDDUUUUKKKKEEE!" Was heard from the crowd.

"Now ladies and gentlemen District 5's number one contender." The announcer reported. You'd a thought the speakers were put on blast at how loud the people broke out and cheered. Women were sobbing and men held up their T-shirts. "Achilles! Achilles!" Was belted out from every living body there. But who came out shocked the President. It was a little brown skinned man no taller than 5'2".

"Is this a joke," the President tried to say but his voice was drowned out by the audience. Down the isle he ran sliding into the ring. Up the turn buckle he went raising his hands to the crowd. If one thought the arena couldn't get any louder they'd be wrong. Finishing with a back flip off the top rope. Achilles walked out towards his opponent. Towering over him was Duke engulfing him in his shadow. Duke was tall dark and fierce looking. His muscles had muscles and his gaze was menacing. His green eyes would make anyone run and hide. But Achilles stood before him sure as ever.

"Is that kid gonna fight that," the president was at a lost for an adjective to describe him. "What is that a lion or something?"

"You'll see. I thought the same thing when I first saw him." Romney replied.

"If you say so," Josiah replied as they took there seat.

"Three!" The crowd chanted. "Two! One!"

And with the sound of the bell Achilles ran forward to meet his opponent. And rolling up his body Achilles clutched Duke around the neck into a headlock and thrusting backwards he slammed his head into the mat with a DDT.

"What!" The President exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"8, 9, 10 your out!" The ref said.

"Are you kidding me?" Josiah replied holding his head in disbelief. There before him the President didn't see a champion but a cash cow and an answer to all his problems.


End file.
